Crimson day
by JokerFunthom
Summary: No existe nada mas duro en el mundo que despertar sintiéndote solo. He venido de tan lejos para encontrarme contigo y compartir la vida que me queda, a tu lado.
1. Chapter 1

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó con frialdad mientras caminaba con paso lento por el lúgubre campo de rosas llevando a su pequeño amo en brazos.

-Cualquier lugar es bueno.- soltó casi aliviado mirando hacia el cielo negruzco en el cual no había estrellas, sino más bien una ligera niebla que dejaba caer en sus hombros una delicada capa de ceniza grisácea, similar a los cabellos del menor. En ese preciso momento pensó que la entrada al infierno era hermosa, hasta el momento no había visto las llamas del eterno sufrimiento, ni demonios con cuernos, ni condenados lamentándose encontraba ese tétrico paisaje acogedor y hermoso en demasía. - Me siento bien. Es como si hubiera despertado de un sueño profundo.- susurró enredando los brazos firmemente en torno al cuello de su mayordomo, pegándose más al cuerpo del demonio.

-En cambio has sido condenado a un castigo peor- murmuró en voz muy baja, apenas perceptible a lo que Ciel fingió no darle importancia...

...aunque en efecto así sería...

La presión ejercida por la mano del conde había sido tal que el anillo había abierto ligeramente una herida a su paso, la sangre carmesí brotaba en un hilillo delgado y corría traviesa por su mejilla derecha. El mayor no quería mirarle y eso hacía que la furia del demonio menor se incrementara.

-Sebastián, levántate.- ordenó inquieto arrugando los bordes inferiores de su camisa blanca con ambas manos.

El mayordomo obedeció al instante, pero mantuvo fija la vista al suelo. Ciel prefirió darle la espalda a seguirle viendo tratarle con semejante indiferencia. Caminó hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación y se detuvo frente a un enorme reloj de péndulo. Observó unos instantes como el segundero avanzaba sin pausa y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Fijó su mirada atenta en el cristal del reloj y notó que Sebastián no había alterado su postura en lo absoluto; su rostro inexpresivo continuaba mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué no piensas hacer nada, imbécil?- gritó con actitud retadora. El mayor negó ligeramente con un movimiento apenas perceptible.- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Sebastián?- refutaba cada vez con más ira.- ¿Por qué?

-Me has ordenado hace unos minutos que no hablara.- resopló con disgusto.

-¡Y ahora te digo que lo hagas!- apretó los puños y se giró para encararle.- ¿Por qué?

-Bocchan, ¿no cree que deberíamos detener esta farsa?- soltó las palabras con firmeza y frialdad.- diez años han pasado y le he permitido erróneamente seguir con esta conducta. Usted ya no es humano, y yo tampoco soy su sirviente, soy simplemente quién trae para usted las almas que se niega a cazar por sí mismo.

Las rudas palabras de Sebastián dejaban cada vez más abatido el corazón del joven peligris. Era un demonio, cierto, pero no uno cualquiera; a pesar de que no envejecía y de que podía cambiar su forma a gusto, él dependía aún de que su corazón para seguir existiendo. Puesto que él era un humano que había sido transformado en demonio no poseía todos los dones y habilidades de Sebastián, quién era un demonio puro.

Ciel deseaba llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su orgullo seguía siendo tan fuerte como para impedírselo. Nunca pretendió retener a Sebastián de esa manera por tanto tiempo, al contrario, él sabía perfectamente que algo así podía llegar en cualquier momento; que Sebastián se hartaría de él y probablemente lo abandonaría algún día y a pesar de eso él sólo quiso permanecer junto a él el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

Avanzó con lentitud hacia el pelinegro y al estar frente a él se puso en puntillas para quedar a su altura y alcanzar a quitar con su lengua la sangre que seguía corriendo por la herida de Sebastián, para luego girarse un poco y rozar dulcemente sus labios con los del mayor dejando en ellos el sabor de su propia sangre.

-Hace tiempo que no nos besamos de esta manera- susurró echando los brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de que su voz comenzara a quebrarse.- cuando era humano solíamos hacerlo cada noche, ¿recuerdas?

El mayor era incapaz de responderle siquiera. Sentía que había caído en un profundo estado de shock cuando recordó las noches que había pasado con Ciel cuando era humano; recordó las veces que habían dormido en la misma cama, las veces que el menor había pedido que ahuyentara sus pesadillas, las veces que él mismo había enloquecido de lujuria sintiendo el cuerpo del menor en sus brazos y sus labios entre los suyos aspirando con deseo el perfume que desprendía su piel y anhelando probar el sabor de su alma

Aquellas imágenes eran tan reales que no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado de nuevo recordando que estaba condenado a estar a su lado cuando ese incluso ya no tenía un alma que ofrecerle por sus servicios.

-Vete- ordenó al momento que se separaba de él para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.- déjame solo.

-Como desees.- contestó y haciendo una reverencia abandonó el cuarto.

Se disponía a bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a entretenerse cortando algunas rosas o perderse entre la espesa maleza que crecía en el jardín trasero. Cualquier cosa que pudiera distraer su mente era buena, su enojo podía disiparse en unos minutos.

Pero en el preciso instante en que posó la mano en la perilla de la puerta un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Algo estaba mal. Se giró en sus pasos y veloz regresó hacia la habitación donde hacía unos segundos había discutido con el menor. El ventanal estaba abierto y un aire gélido recorría la pieza en su totalidad. Ciel ya no estaba en ella.

Era invierno de nuevo, justamente el día en que Ciel solía cumplir años cuando era humano. Pensó en aquello con nostalgia mientras agregaba los últimos detalles a la cubierta de fresa sabiendo de sobra que por más que se esmerara aquello no tendría ningún sabor en su paladar.

Abrió los ojos; estaba solo en la habitación sosteniendo en la charola de plata el pastel de chocolate que recién había terminado. Reflexionó entonces sobre la rutina que había sostenido por los últimos treinta años.

Era más que absurdo; no podía seguir fingiendo que Ciel estaba con él.

Treinta años había preparados postres y tés inútilmente, pues todos terminaban siempre pudriéndose en la basura o en algún rincón del desolado torreón de marfil donde solía residir con Ciel.

Ya no era más un mayordomo, había perdido su reloj de bolsillo y su pasión por el orden. Hacía años solía pensar que el tiempo para él podía pasar tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ahora incluso un día le parecía interminable, cada hora transcurría lenta y cada segundo le oprimía su inexistente alma.

Los demonios son incapaces de sentir emociones pero, ¿qué era entonces eso? Podía sentir ira y rabia; había maldecido tantas veces a su amo por haberlo convertido en una criatura dependiente y adicta a su sola presencia, tanto que no podía perdonarle que le hubiera abandonado. ¿No es eso una emoción? En efecto, lo era, pero aquellos sentimientos encontrados le hacían imposible decifrar la verdadera razón de su condición actual.

Aunque lo odiaba debía admitirlo, extrañaba a Ciel con locura. ¿Qué habría sido de ese pequeño e inexperto demonio? Lo único que sabía era que seguía, de cierta forma, con vida o en todo caso, aún existía, pues la marca del contrato seguía inscrita en su mano izquierda, aunque ahora era una marca grisácea apenas visible.

Un momento de distracción fue suficiente para hacerle volver en sí. Su mirada se perdió por un segundo mientras buscaba en un cajón los cubiertos de plata; tomó entre sus manos un fino cuchillo que le hizo dar un respingo y soltar la charola que llevaba en mano al notar al espectro en que se había convertido. En aquel cachivache observó su apariencia notoriamente desalineada; sus cabellos negros habían crecido hasta caerle a los hombros, su piel marmórea era ahora de un blanco casi fantasmal, y sus ojos antes escarlatas eran tan negros como el vacío en su pecho.

Por años había buscado a Ciel en vano; ni él mismo podía explicarse la razón de que no hubiera podido sentirlo en ese periodo de tiempo tan largo. Luego de haberse resignado a que no encontraría de nuevo al menor dejó de frecuentar el mundo humano para cazar almas y alimentarse. Por años esperó la muerte que jamás recibiría; porque incluso llegó a pensar que dejando de existir podría poner también fin a aquellos endemoniados sentimientos.

¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Ni él mismo sabía responderse.


	2. Chapter 2

_"La tenue luz del crepúsculo se deslizaba parsimoniosamente entre las cortinas escarlata que adornaban el ventanal mayor del lúgubre y tétrico torreón erguido sobre el acantilado a cuya caída se encontraba el más basto e imponente mar constituido en su totalidad de la sangre más roja y preciosa de los seres condenados a morar en ese lugar eternamente. Aquella parte del infierno no era del todo desagradable._

 _El cielo siempre rojo por las noches parecía arder con más bravura que en cualquier otro momento del día; el mar escarlata se ennegrecía y la luna de color miel siempre dejaba ver una de sus caras en lo más alto del inexistente cielo. Esa escena en particular le agradaba con demasía, ese instante en especial le gustaba estar con él._

 _Las manchas blanquecinas apenas visibles sobre las sábanas rojas denotaban la acción que había culminado hacía ya unas horas atrás; ahora ambos dormían plácidamente, por así decirlo, aunque solo uno de ellos realmente disfrutaba del sueño._

 _El mayor mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, su apatía había crecido los últimos años y el menor comenzaba a darse cuenta que ese momento al que tanto temía estaba cada vez más cerca; Sebastian ya no se inmutaba a su tacto, Ciel se abrazaba a él cada noche para conciliar el sueño y este siempre parecía ajeno a sus caricias._

 ** _Hasta ese día en que todo terminó._**

 _-Sebastian.- llamó sentado en el sofá de terciopelo verde mientras sostenía un libro viejo y empolvado entre sus manos.- prepara el té y un pastel de chocolate._

 _El mayor se mantenía de pie al margen de la puerta, hizo una cortés reverencia y salió sin hacer ni un sólo ruido. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando regresó empujando el carrito de servicio con una vajilla de hermosos colores cálidos._

 _Se detuvo a su lado y entregó en sus manos un plato de porcelana vacío, sin nada más que un tenedor en el mientras sostenía en alto la tetera, haciendo un ademán de estar sirviendo el té en la taza._

 _El menor le miró confundido y con una expresión sombría se puso de pie arrojando el plato al suelo._

 _-¿Estás burlándote de mí?- recriminó arrebatado la tetera de las manos enguantadas de su mayordomo.- ¿me vas a decir que esto es té?_

 _El mayor no daba importancia a la rabieta del menor. Lo escuchaba sin pronunciar ni una palabra, el más pequeño en su ataque de histeria arrojó la tetera al suelo, seguida de la taza, un libro y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, cuando repentinamente el último objeto que fue lanzado alcanzó a derribar el candelabro que se encargaba de iluminar aquella pieza, dejándolos completamente a oscuras._

 _\- ¡Sebastian! - gritó el menor aterrado clavando las uñas entre sus cabellos. - ¡Sebastian!- volvíó a llamarlo desesperado._

 _El pelinegro no se inmutó en lo más mínimo por los ruegos del peligris; por el contrario, con toda tranquilidad se había acercado a encender nuevamente las velas._

 _\- Sebastian... ¿Por qué... Tengo miedo? Si ahora soy un demonio...- inquirió desconcertado mientras observaba como los ojos entrecerrados del mayor lo miraban con severidad._

 _\- Bocchan, ¿no lo entiende? Esto es el infierno... Nuestro infierno. Usted está condenado a permanecer en la oscuridad del abismo y yo... A permanecer a su lado por la eternidad..._

 _-¡Cállate!- gritó Ciel claramente herido levantando la mano, y luego de un golpe sordo el silencio reinó en la habitación."_

\- Nunca en mi vida me había dolido una sola palabra suya... Pero aquel día fue como si internamente algo en mí se hubiera roto...- decía el joven de cabellos grisáceos a su interlocutor, quien lo escuchaba atento.

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre?- inquirió curioso e intrigado luego de aquel relato. - creo que acabo de darme cuenta que en todo este tiempo que me has hablado de él jamás me has mencionado su nombre.

\- Yo... No lo sé...- respondió el menor dudoso.

\- ¿No sabes cuál es su nombre? - recriminó indignado.- ¿no conoces al antagonista de tu magnífica tragedia?

Nick clavó los ojos sobre Ciel, cosa que además de incomodarle le hizo estremecer hasta la médula. Le agradaba su compañia y quizá incluso podría decirse que le guardaba un gran aprecio, pero el azul celeste de sus ojos le parecía idéntico al de Alois. Como si a través de ellos fuera Alois quien lo contemplaba.

\- No tiene importancia. ¿O si? - recriminó. - Te estoy dando mi historia, puedes asignarle el nombre que se te antoje.

Nick sonrió. Algo de cierto había en sus palabras; él era escritor y Ciel una persona demasiado extraña e interesante. Desde que se habían conocido le fascinaba sentarse a su lado en la pequeña terraza de su casa situada frente a la laguna, a escucharle narrar relatos de otros tiempos, de hacía treinta años cuando Victoria reinaba en Inglaterra. Ahora estaban en pleno 1920, y el bullicio de la ciudad y la industria resonaba en cada rincón de la ciudad.

\- Claro que la tiene.- respondió finalmente. - te conosco Ciel. He visto como tu mirada se pierde cuando hablas de él. Su nombre debe ser la palabra de mas dulce que puedan saborear tus labios. No le pondré otro nombre que no sea el que le des tú.

\- Él...- Ciel suspiró. - él tenía un nombre hermoso. Yo mismo se lo puse. - musitó y curveó los labios sabiendo que Nick probablemente no comprendería. La razón de que el demonio no hubiera podido encontrarlo en todo ese tiempo era que Ciel jamás había vuelto a llamarlo, a causa de eso el contrato se había debilitado. No tenía idea de lo ue podía pasar si lo llamaba, ni siquiera sabía si pensaba en él siquiera un poco. Pero nada le importaba demasiado en el momento. - Era mi Sebastián... Sebastián Michaelis...

Al momento un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su córnea derecha y un pentagrama violáceo centelló en él. Nick no pareció percibirlo, pero un aire gélido les recorrió la espalda a ambos y los hizo estremecer. A sus espaldas había una sombra que mirándolos con sus orbes color carmín dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Paso a saludar y a agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia. En lo personal es una de las que más me ha gustado escribir. Espero que el presente capítulo sea de su agrado y recuerden que sus reviews son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios. Saluditos!**_

 _ **JokerFunthom**_

\- ¿Sebastián?- musitó levantando la vista hacia el cielo, como queriendo acordarse de algo - mi madre alguna vez mencionó un nombre parecido...

\- Eso es todo lo que diré sobre él- intervino el menor sacudiendo la cabeza y terminando con ese recuerdo que se apoderó de su mente. En realidad, era más un miedo que lo agobiaba desde hacía algunos años; había empezado a olvidar a Sebastián y cada vez que recordaba su nombre o algún momento a su lado ya no parecía distinguir ese rostro marmóreo que tanto le gustaba. Ahora un monton de sombras habitaban su mente.

Nick suspiró, pero sabía que no le quedaba más que resignarse y dejar que la conversación terminara ahí. Y aunque pareció que su comentario fue ignorado por el menor, no había sido así, ya hablarían de ello a su debido tiempo. Aunque debía admitir que él también lo quería así; su madre no era un tema de conversación que le gustara tocar a menudo.

\- ¿Te quedarás esta noche? - invitó Nick y los rubies a su espalda destellaron repentinamente.

\- Me da igual. De cualquier forma no tengo a dondr ir. - fue lo único que dijo Ciel haciéndole soltar una risita.

\- De acuerdo - dijo rascándose la cabeza-. Ya sé que no comes, pero podrías acompañarme y después de que termine mi cena podríamos ir a la cama - musitó dulcemente sin una pisca de malas intenciones. No era esa la relación que mantenían ellos pero, Sebastián no lo sabía.

La sonrisa de la sombra se desvaneció lentamente. Bastaron unas cuantas palabras para hacerle experimentar un horrendo sentimiento en lo más profundo de su pecho muerto. ¿Habría escuchado bien? Sentía la sangre hervirle en las venas y quemarle como ponzoña. Tenía deseos de deshacerse de su camuflaje y arrancarle la cabeza a Nick de un tajo. Ciel era suyo y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo, ni aunque fuera el mismo oji-azul quien lo quisiera.

Sebastián había tenido suficientes emociones y sentimientos que le habían herido terriblemente los primeros años que decidió ponerse al servicio de ese niño de ocelos azules. Ahora entendía que había fracasado. Cuando Ciel fue transformado en demonio él se había vuelto su mentor, y por ende, lo había instruido únicamente en las cosas esenciales que como semi demonio debía saber. Incluso le había mentido diciéndole que los demonios eran incapaces de experimentar sentimientos. Era él únicamente, él y sólo él negándose a aceptar que sentía por Ciel algo que iba más allá del deseo de saborear su alma.

Sí, deseaba despedazar a Nick por hablarle con tal confianza a su contratista, pero se contuvo, y a pesar de eso su aura demoniaca se extendió por los alrededores confundiéndose entre la negrura de la noche, liberando algo de la tensión que experimentaba.

\- Creo que me adelantaré. Estoy cansado. -Resopló el oji-azul girándose hacia la arboleda que rodeaba la laguna antes de girar la perilla de la puerta. - qué clima tan raro. Hace unos segundos todo parecía muy tranquilo - espetó refiriéndose al repentino ventarrón que silvaba de manera pertubadora y hacía temblar violentamente las ramas de los robles.

"Es lo que provocas" pensó Sebastián mientras comenzaba a recobrar su cuerpo luego de que Nick entrara tras Ciel a la pequeña casa. Un pie detras del otro le hicieron salir de su envoltorio de sombras y su antiguo uniforme de mayordomo se ciñó a su cuerpo, contorneándolo delicadamente con aquella pólvora negra resaltando su figura bien formada y varonil. Ejercitó un momento los dedos de las manos estirándolos y volviéndolos a cerrar en puño, y así sucesivamente. Tanto tiempo tenía sin manejar los poderes oscuros que temío por un segundo haber olvidado ese tipo de trucos.

...

Esperó fuera de la casita unos minutos después de que la última luz hubiera sido apagada.

Giró la perilla botando sin dificultad el seguro de la puerta y entró sin hacer un solo ruido. Le sorprendió ver que Nick se había quedado dormido tumbado en el sillón de tapiz verdoso que estaba en medio de la sala. Se quedó allí unos segundos considerando nuevamente la idea de asesinarlo; no parecía haber más casas en los alrededores, así que sus gritos implorando auxilio no serían un problema. Sin embargo, hacerlo de esa manera no parecía tan divertido, así que mejor continuó su caminata escaleras arriba.

Había tres puertas y una de ellas estaba entreabierta. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se decidió a entrar a la que estaba a su izquierda.

No era ni la mitad de espaciosa que el cuarto de baño de la mansión de Londres, apenas tenía en el interior una cajonera y una cama cerca de la ventana. La cortina era de una tela gruesa color uva y no dejaba que un solo rayo de luna iluminara la habitación.

Sebastián se estremeció. Ciel siempre le había tenido un horrendo pavor a la oscuridad y sin embargo ahí estaba.

Se acercó despacio hasta sentarse lentamente al borde de la cama. No podía disimular lo contento que estaba de haberlo encontrado.

Lo recorrió con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza. No había crecido demasiado, pero su cuerpo parecía un poco diferente y su cabello era unos centímetros más largo. Parecía que aquella figura pertenecía a una persona completamente diferente a la que había conocido.

¿Era que a caso no le extrañaba? Dormía tan tranquilo y sin asomos de melancolía; y aunque no era que Sebastián deseara que estuviera triste, pensaba que por lo menos sus sueños harían que su cuerpo diera algún indicio de que le hacía falta su compañía.

Lo miró fijamente, y sus ojos destellaron con un doloroso desprecio. "No puedo estar sin ti" se dijo a si mismo, y se inclinó para aspirar el aroma de la piel de su cuello. Quería despertarlo y obligarlo a verlo, decirle las cosas que había aprisionado en lo profundo de su ser por treinta años y pedirle que regresara a su lado. Y lo haría, pero no esa noche, porque presentía que algo malo sucedería pronto. No era la única criatura sobrenatural que merodeaba por la casa. Había alguien más aparte de Ciel y él, lo sabía, y se encargaría de mantenerlo alejado de la casa al menos esa noche.

Podía percibir en las cercanías el olor a menta que desprendían los cabellos plateados del sepulturero.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y aunque no quería despertar posó perezosamente los pies en el suelo y se incorporó.

Había soñado algo inusual; Sebastián lo arropaba y le susurraba algo dulce al oido seguido de las buenas noches, y aunque no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, si había sido o no cierto jamás lo sabría. Él aún guardaba esa diminuta esperanza. Ansiaba volverlo a ver a los ojos y que éste le dijera que todo estaba bien, y que jamás volverían a separarse.

Suspiró. Alguien había corrido las cortinas y la luz del sol le molestaba terriblemente en los ojos, especialmente sentía arder su córnea derecha y aunque al principio trató de ignorarlo, al llegar a la escalera el encontrar dos rosas blancas atadas por un listón púrpura sobre una pequeña nota hicieron que involuntariamente la molestia y el coraje le atacaran cuando involuntariamente las había pisado sin darse cuenta..

\- Muy gracioso Nick- resopló disgustado dispuesto a bajar al comedor y reclamarle. Bien sabido era que el menor no gustaba ni un poquito de las bromas y además que con cosas personales no se debía jugar, sobre todo porque ese era uno de los detalles más íntimos que el oji-azul mantenía con Sebastián y que le había confiado a Nick.

Bajó de mala gana con los pies descalzos; desde que había abandonado a su mayordomo había aprendido a hacer varias cosas por sí solo, pero también había adquirido unos hábitos terribles. Lo único que conservaba de conde era un recuerdo lejano.

"Te veré de nuevo en un lugar donde el sol es silencioso..." leyó en la nota y arrugó el papel aun cuando quería sonreir mintiéndose a sí mismo, aunque no imaginaba que su ex-mayordomo realmente la había dejado para él.

\- ¡Nick! ¿Qué demonios significa esto? - rugió tan pronto había puesto un pie en el comedor. Nick le daba la espalda mientras veia la arboleda por la ventana con aire pensativo.

\- Ciel, necesito pedirte un favor - musitó sin girarse a verlo, pero señalando con un dedo una carta sobre la mesa - mi hermana sufrió un atentado y está terriblemente grave. Alguien ha intentado asesinarnos durante largo tiempo - hizo una pausa y jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos temblorosas - hace años que no la veo... y ahora parece ser idéntica a ella...

No pudo terminar porque Ciel había cogido la carta de la mesa y había comprendido a qué se refería. Había dos fotografías en el sobre amarillento.

\- ¡Elizabeth! - chilló ahogando un grito y palideciendo, sin notar que el rostro de Nick se descompuso entre una mueca de dolor y tristeza.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya entrada la media noche decidió recobrar esa extraña costumbre que había tomado cuando la inquisición se encontraba en su apojeo algunos siglos atrás. Le agradaba dar caminatas nocturnas entre las tumbas porque la tranquilidad y el silencio que se percibía en esos tétricos lugares lo relajaban y le dejaban pensar con claridad.

Sin embargo, ahora iba con otras intenciones y a un cementerio en especial.

Se coló como niebla entre las rejas que delimitaban el perímetro del lugar. Suspiró y luego bajo sus suelas crujió la hojarasca con suavidad a medida que sus pasos le guiaban poco a poco a internarse entre los árboles que crecían al lado de las criptas de cantera y mármol.

En el centro, casi acariciando la negrura del cielo se erguia la punta del mausoléo familiar del marqués noble de Inglaterra Benjamín Bentford. Allí mismo yacían su esposa y su hijo mayor.

No le costó trabajo entrar, y una vez allí bastó echar una ojeada para ver que las condiciones del lugar eran terribles porque los familiares habían dejado de frencuentar ese sitio desde hacia muchos años.

Sebastián gruñó. El olor a podredumbre y el polvo le calaban en la nariz, pero no dejaría que aquello se notara y alterara su postura. Avanzó unos pasos. La amplia pieza consistía en un círculo de seis metros de diametro, bastante espaciosa para andar libremente por ella, pero increíblemente obstaculizada por la cantidad de hierbas semi secas que crecían de las enredaderas y los rosales que antes adornaban los ventanales rotos y que ahora habían crecido al punto de cubrir complétamente el techo y deslizarse hacia abajo, dándole un aspecto boscoso contrastado con el mármol del suelo. Al lado de la puerta había dos ataúdes colocados uno sobre otro, donde a los costados se leía "en memoria del Marqués Benjamín y Paul Bentford" respectivamente, pero parecían no tener gran reelevancia.

Había en el centro un ataúd blanco con un féretro de cristal pulido, cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, donde se encontraba la " Dama Blanca", apodo con que se le conocía desde el día de su funeral, cuando su pompa fúnebre desfiló por las calles y todos la contemplaron a través del cristal que la envolvía.

Aquel mausoléo se había construido con la fortuna restante de Benjamín Bentford, vuelto loco por el remordimiento de haber matado a su esposa. O eso se creía hasta entonces, pero Sebastián sabía la verdad. Y esa verdad era algo que Ciel no debía saber.

Elizabeth había muerto en condiciones extrañamente lamentables; Benjamín idolatraba su hermosura y al no aceptar su pérdida había pagado millones para que embalsamaran su cuerpo y le construyeran un lugar de descanzo decente y acorde a su título de dama.

Sebastián deslizó su mano izquierda sobre el cristal lo sufiente para que la capa de polvo bronceada se impregnara en su guante blanco y le permitiera examinarla mejor. La miró unos segundos chasqueando los dientes con recelo al recordar la antigua rivalidad que sentía contra ella, aunque sabía perfectamente que él había sido siempre quien tuvo preferencia en el corazón de Ciel. Estaba ataviada por un ostentoso vestido blanco de encajes y perlas cremosas, sus rizos dorados cuidadosamente recogidos en una coleta de lado con un tocado plateado y las manos enguantadas entrelazadas sobre el pecho. Su rostro había adquirido unas facciones más finas, las comisuras de sus labios tenían marcadas ligeramente las arrugas de su sonrisa y las curvas de su cuerpo delataban que el cadaver ya no era el de una niña, sino de una mujer que aún muerta parecía un ángel durmiendo.

\- Fue un trabajo espléndido - dijo triunfal el shinigami sentado sobre el ataún de Benjamín. - al conde le agadará mucho verla.

Sebastián no se inmutó. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí el peligrís, y sus labios se movieron con suavidad.

\- No lo hará. - puntualizó el mayordomo con sequedad dejando los rodeos de lado, dándose la vuelta para encararlo - Tú tienes algo que es mío.

\- No es tuyo - rió - pero de igual forma, se ha ido de mis manos- aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. - porque antes que nada, mi lealtad está con el conde Phantomhive.

\- ¡Maldito seas! - bramó fulminándolo con la mirada. - les has dado el diario a Ciel...

\- Sí, las cosas deben seguir un curso, un destino ya trazado. Y Ciel es parte importante del destino de Scarlett Bentford - se defendió mirándolo con cautela. Sebastián estaba tenso, y sus ojos llameaban de ira.

El demonio apretó los dientes, luego prosiguió. - Si llega a pasarle algo no voy a perdonártelo.

\- Entonces sabes que lo que debes hacer.

El oji escarlata suspiró exasperado y salió por la puerta con la intención de olvidar la charla de esa noche.

\- Lo siento mayordomo - mintió con una sonrisa sin quitar la vista de Elizabeth. - No importa lo que intente hacer el conde, los muertos permanecerán muertos.

Se suponía que la gente peligrosa merodeába los callejones por la madrugada, o al menos eso le habían dicho siempre. Pero siendo semi demonio, no había nadie más peligroso que él en esa calle.

Buscaba cazar, alimentarse de algún pobre borracho que durmiera en la barra de alguna cantina. Las almas en ese estado se encontraban tan apaciguadas que comerlas era como transimir esa paz a su cuerpo.

Las fotografías que había visto esa mañana las tenía ocultas en el bolsillo, pero la chica de ahí no era su prima, sino su hija. Aquella era Scarlett Bentford, la segúnda hija del Marqués Benjamín Bentford y Elizabeth Bentford, conocida antiguamente como Elizabeth Midford.

Nick se había negado a responderle cuando le pidió explicaciones. Había azotado la puerta y se había alejado de él, a dar una caminata por el bosque, según había dicho. Y él... él se encontraba tan solo y perdido como treinta años atrás, buscando respuestas a las interrogantes de su pasado.

Se sentó al borde de la escalinata de piedra de la catedral. El jardín que le rodeaba estaba completamente solo y cielo nubarroso amenazaba con relampaguear de un momento a otro y aunque el agua caía en forma de gotas cada vez más densas y empapaba sus mechones azulinos no se movió ni un poco. Parecía una estatua de mármol, inmovil y hermosa.

Llevaba horas en esa posición. La lluvía seguia corriendo por su espalda y para él habían sido apenas unos minutos cuando cayó en la cuenta de que realmente no tenía ni siquiera idea de quién era Nick en realidad. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio dos años atrás; estaba solo en un café con un libro de poesía abierto por la mitad sin siquiera prestarle atención, porque su mirada parecía ajena a su persona y perdida en algún punto de la pared verdosa que se extandía frente a él. Recordó también por qué se había animado a acercarse tanto por primera vez a una persona; Nick lucía tan asustado, perdido y lastimado, justo como él al perder a sus padres. Aquel día no le importó nada, simplemente deseaba algo de compañia. Por eso ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar el pasado de Nick. Era como si en él se hubiese visto reflejado, como en un espejo, y hubiera deseado acariciar por un segundo ese rostro y cambiar esa expresión de pesadumbre.

Se puso de pie con dificultad. Se sentía cansado y lucía más pálido que de costumbre y sin saberlo se desplomó.

Eso le pasaba cada vez más seguido pero fingía no preocuparse, porque en los lapsos de esos cortos, pero profundos sueños le parecía más nítida y realista la figura de Sebastián. Lo había sentido acogerlo, apretarlo a su pecho aun cuando el menor insistía en que su ropa mojada empaparía su elegante frac negro, y luego llevarlo en brazos dulcemente mientras escondía la cara entre su cuello y él, ladeando la cabeza sobre la suya mientras caminaba, le decía que todo estaría bien.

Abrió los ojos, y la desilusión de encontrarse en la pequeña habitación de la casa de Nick se le antojo como una buena patada en el trasero por caer en la debilidad de sus deseos. Quería verlo, y sabía qie con una sóla palabra suya Sebastián aparecería ante él.

Iba a hacerlo, pero al girar en la cama algo se encontraba en la esquina inferior, de manera que al mover los pies la sábana hizo que el objeto cayera y su impacto contra el suelo le avisó que ahí se encontraba. Se enderezó, y anduvo a gatas sobre la cama sin percatarse de que estaba completamente desnudo, hasta estirar la mano por el borde y coger el libro que había caido.

Lo examinó sin ganas, pero al querer leer el título de su portada se dio cuenta de que no era un libro de sus pertenencias, ni siquiera de Nick.

DIARIO DE ELIZABETH MIDFORD

Hey Ciel, emos pasado muchas pascuas juntos.

Como sea. Esta es la primera vez que yo decoro mi propio huevo de pascua.

Pero Ciel, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió aquel mes?

Ciel:

No sé qué esperabas que hiciera luego de ver la confianza con que te trataba la pequeña Sully. Sebastián también pareció notarlo y debo admitir que su oportuna oferta respecto a las clases de etiqueta para ella me pareció muy conveniente. Sus modales no son propios de una dama. Me inquieta un poco que tu viaje a Alemania haya alterado en algo tu decisión respecto a nuestro compromiso. ¿Sigo siendo la única para tí?

Ciel:

Desde que Sully regresó a Alemania no he recibido ninguna carta suya pese a que me prometío escribirme cada semana. ¿Estará todo bien?

Lamento mucho haber insistido en que me acompañaras al baile del vizconde. No pretendía incomodarte, simplemente quería pasar tiempo contigo pero, ¡por favor! ¿Es necesario que Sebastián se involucre hasta en decidir por ti si bailar o no conmigo? ¿Hace cuánto dejaste de ser tú el amo? No olvides qué lugar te corresponde, a él y a mí, tu prometida.

¿Qué secretos esconde tu corazón? Detesto decirlo, pero he sentido el basto abismo que nos separa cada vez que te niegas a dedicarme algo de tu tiempo. Me duele. ¿Puedes verlo? Lo noto en tu manera de hablarme cuando inventas cualquier excusa para apartarne de tu camino, incluso en la manera en que ignoras mis comentarios perdiéndote en tus ensoñaciones. Estás enamorado Ciel, pero no de mí.

Hace unos días tus sirvientes me dijeron que estabas enfermo. Ésta tarde quería atenderte pero, tu mayordomo no me dejó hacerlo. Tuve que quedarme sentada más de media hora esperando por el carruaje de madre y no pude resistirme a observar el decoro y cuidado con que Sebastián preparaba la comida y la manera en que te atiende. ¡Y con qué devoción lo hace! Es innegable el hecho de su lealtad hacia tí por la forma en que lo demuestra. Pero, dime Ciel; ¿por qué lo has mirado de esa manera? No hablo de una mirada habitual tuya, sino de esas que he visto a mis padres regalarse; aquellas miradas de complicidad comunes entre los enamorados. Yo te amo Ciel, y sin embargo jamás me has mirado de igual manera.

¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Quiero sólo hablar contigo. No me agrada la manera en que me dejas sola en la mesa para salir del comedor con Sebastián pisándote los talones.

Me haces dudar de tus modales y más aún, de tu relación con él. Hoy regresaste a la mesa luego de veinte minutos con una bufanda alrededor de tu cuello. No soy tonta, y puedo asegurarte que la marca que escondías bajo esa prenda no estaba allí cuando me dejaste.

Cada vez me convenzo un poco más de que no soy bien recibida en tu mansión. ¿Interrumpí algo importante? Notaba la tensión de Sebastián y tu nerviosismo cuando entré sin anunciarme en tu despacho. No quería ser maleducada, pero un extraño impulso me hizo hacerlo.

Estoy cansada y frustrada, porque a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo no consigo acercarme un poco a ti. Quiero ser feliz Ciel, y no puedo serlo contigo. Ya no puedo más Ciel. Ya no tengo amor que darte.

¿Esa es toda tu respuesta? El decirme que nuestro compromiso seguiría en pie para guardar la estética ante la sociedad es algo que simplemente no esperaba. Pudiste mentirme Ciel, y decirme que al menos me querías un poco. Yo habría sido feliz con eso.

No puedo odiarte, pero sí a mi estúpida depencia hacia ti. Quería disculparme por las cosas terribles que te dije el otro día, pero hoy ni siquiera me han dejado entrar al recibidor. Sebastián ha dicho que tienes una fiebre terrible y que es recomendable que nadie entre ni salga de la casa para prevenir los contagios. Me inquieta que estés grave Ciel, pero espero recuperarte pronto.

Quise ser fuerte Ciel, pero a pesar de los intentos fallidos de mi madre y Edward por esconderlo al final vi la caja negra de fondo acolchonado donde una paleta de chocolate a juego con una pequeña tarjeta en el moño marcaban la invitación al funeral del único dueño de las empresas Funtom. No logro creerlo. Las damitas de mi edad e incluso menores hablaban a mis espaldas en la ceremonia fúnebre. No creí que fuera grave, pero todos estabamos consternados de que Sebastián también hubiera muerto a causa de tu enfermedad. El sepulturero dijo que tu última voluntad fue que ambos fueran enterrados en el mismo sitio, que de esa manera lo recompensarías por la lealtad que te brindó hasta el último instante. No nos fue permitido abrir ninguno de los ataudes para despedirnos, y ahora ya no hay forma de poder volver a verte.

Pensé que podrías volver de nuevo como en aquella ocasión cuando todos conocimos a Sebastián por primera vez, pero no fue así. Hoy celebramos tu primer aniversario luctuoso. Por cierto, tus sirvientes se encuentran bien laborando entre mi servidumbre, mi madre no tuvo corazón para dejarlos abandonados a su suerte. Son felices y te guardan un fiel respeto. A tí y a él. ¿Puedes oler el perfume de las rosas blancas que dejamos cada domingo en tu cripta? Finnian aprendió por fin a cultuvarlas adecuadamente.

Hey Ciel, pensé que luego de aquel día no volvería a escribirte, pero aquí me encuentro dispuesta a dejar plasmado a detalle cada suceso acontecido luego de que tu partida enmudeciera mis pasiones para siempre..."


	5. Chapter 5

DIARIO DE ELIZABETH MIDFORD

PARTE II

"...Incontables veces deseé despertar y volverte a encontrar en la mansión, y aunque me dolía en el alma que mi deseo no se cumpliera no hubo más remedio que la resignación. Me comprometí nuevamente a los veinte años, y los veintidós me casé con el Marqués de Benthford. No podía quejarme Ciel, porque él fue un hombre maravilloso; tan galante y caballeroso como lo eras tú pero, con una calidez exquisita que siempre quise hacer volver a ti.

Recuerdo que una semana antes de la boda soñé contigo y no podía sentirme tranquila, cada noche soñaba lo mismo y aquello no era un sueño alegre. La tarde anterior a la boda regresé a la mansión Phantomhive. No sabía qué me esperaba de esa visita exactamente, pero sentí la necesidad de reflexionar un poco la situación.

Había polvo en todas partes y algunos pedazos de vidrio de los ventanales que con el tiempo se habían roto, diminutas pisadas de lodo que dejaban las alimañas manchando los cuadros de ajedrez del recibidor e incluso, lo que más me conmovió, fue entrar al gran salón y encontrarme con una escena familiar que yo abrazaba con fuerza en mi memoria. Las cortinas de seda rojizas corridas a cada lado dejaban apreciar con claridad el crepúsculo que despedía ese día, el candelabro de fierro le daba un aspecto macabro con la cera congelada de las velas casi extintas y en el viejo toca discos aquel vinil de Tchavcosky que sonó su exquisita melodía cuando bailamos por última vez.

Mi vista se nubló al recordar el asunto en cuestión. Aquella pudo haber sido nuestra boda. Pensé en ello con tal insistencia que podría jurar incluso que, los murmullos que percibí que venían del pasillo, pertenecían a tu voz.

Mi piel se erizó al momento y mis sentidos estaban alerta, sabía que no estaba sola en la mansión. Me aventuré a deambular por los pasillos solitarios esperando encontrarme con alguien... y de tanto en tanto un movimiento extraño que no provenía ni de la fueza del aire gélido hacía que los objetos de la habitación se tambalearan y cayeran al piso. Me sentí aturdida, mas no asustada. Debía ser mi misma sugestión lo que hacía que tales cosas cobraran un aspecto macabro y carente de sentido. Me obligué a abandonar la mansión envuelta en pensamientos tortuosos y con los ojos vidriosos. ¿Sería que eso significaba un mal presagio? Jamás he sido supersticiosa, pero siempre guardé en mi memoria la última imagen que tuve de la mansión, porque no volví nunca mas a pisar sus terrenos. El carruaje avanzaba despacio, y al alejarnos apenas lo suficiente para pasar la reja mientras miraba por la ventana vi algo extraño... una silueta delgada que apoyaba los codos en el balcón del ala oeste... y a pesar de la distancia distinguí el brillo de sus ojos, tan rojos y llameantes como el infierno y la sangre. Me estremecí, y juraría que pude ver que sonreía.

A la noche siguiente, y las que sieguieron a esa no pude olvidarme de esa imagen malévola. Incluso el ver el color borgoña en cualquier sitio o detalle me invitaba a recodar la nítida imagen de ese rostro espectral.

Como sea, lo peor sobrevino después. Conocí a Benjamín un mes antes, y al año de mi boda vinieron mis gemelos; Paul y Scarlett, y eran tan idénticos a mi madre en sus facciones diminutamente estilizadas y tan parecidos a mi esposo en los ojos ambarinos. Cinco años duró la prosperidad de nuestro hogar, pero cuando Nick nació mi vida pareció cambiar completamente.

Cuando estaba en cinta tenía sueños constantemente inquietantes; algunos se remitían a un incendio o un callejón solitario, donde me encontraba muda de asombro entre charcos de sangre cadáveres a mi alrededor.

Cuando era muy pequeño noté algo inusual en él, creo que de hecho fue desde el primer momento que lo sostuve en mis brazos y noté lo hermosos que eran sus ojos azules. No sabía qué decir, ni mi esposo ni yo no teníamos predecesores con rasgos similirares, pero en cambio tu madre y su familia sí.

Benjamín no decía nada, pero notaba su desprecio hacia Nick y su recelo contra mí. ¿En qué había fallado? Nunca le fui infiel en ningún aspecto Ciel, y el tenerte en mi memoria como un dulce recuerdo no era nada de lo que debiera preocuparse. No lo era, hasta que Nick cumplió cuatro años.

Muchos me decían que era un niño prodigio; desarrolló una gran habilidad tocando el violín y leía libros por montones. Debía estar orgullosa de él, pero me era atemorizante el encontrar día a día un parecido mayor a ti, mi dulce y eterno amor.

¿Qué madre no ama a sus hijos? Me avergüenza decirlo, pero no podía sentir esa clase de cariño por mi niño. Cierta noche desperté aturdida porque una ligera melodía de violín resonaba en los pasillos y me llamaba al salón de música. Me estremecí porque conocía esa letra, las exquisitas notas salidas de los finos dedos de mi pequeño eran del "Dance macabre". Me levanté cuidadosamente sin que Benjamín lo notara y caminé descalza con una vela en mano y no necesité adivinar que de Nick venía esa música que irrumpía en la noche. Quise entrar e invitarlo a que fueramos a la cama para leerle un cuento, pero al apenas empujar la puerta, por la tenue luz que iluminaba el cuarto alcancé a ver que no estaba solo ahí.

Conocía esa silueta; aquel cuerpo varoníl que, siendo yo niña no había llegado a apreciar de misma manera en que lo hacía ahora, tenía entre sus manos el diminuto violín y movía sus manos habilmente para ejecutar la melodía. Sus cabellos azabaches y su traje negro se confundían entre la oscuridad nocturna.

¿Cómo era posible? Me repetí esa y muchas otras veces que debía ser producto de mi imaginación, porque parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por la juventud de su rostro. Pero no podía fiarme de su sonrisa ladina, porque ya no exibía amabilidad sino picardía y burla. Me quedé helada unos segundos, luego grité tan fuerte como pude cuando hizo ademán de tocar a Nick.

Minutos más tarde, cuando obtuve el control de mi cuerpo, estaba recostada en el sofá con los sirvientes yendo de un lado a otro con pasos rápidos y mis hijos mirándome desde la puerta con una mueca de espanto en sus caritas mientras que Benjamín hincado en el suelo tomaba cuidadosamente a Nick por los hombros, quien sollosaba secándo sus perladas lagrimitas.

-¿Qué has hecho?- inquirió mi esposo dirigiéndose a mí como jamás lo había hecho, sin disimular el inminente tono autoritario y el volumen de su voz colérica.

Intenté explicarle lo que había sucedido, que temía haber visto a un extraño en la casa muy cerca de mi hijo. Pero su respuesta no fue nada de lo que yo hubiera esperado. Uno de los sirvientes aseguró que al escuchar mis gritos llegó de imediato al salón, y que yo me encontraba dispuesta a encajarle a Nick una de las espadas que tomé de los escudos colgados en la pared. Intenté justificarme; sabía perfectamente que yo no pude haberle hecho tal cosa a mi propio hijo, pero fue inútil, porque no fue la única vez que sucedió.

Había lapsos de tiempo en los que simplemente me quedaba inmóvil y olvidaba todo por un instante, y al volver en mí me daba cuenta que había sucedido algún infortunio. Benjamín se preocupaba demasiado por mí, pero aún más por su título de marqués. Constantemente visitaba la casa algún médico para verme. Padecía un estado de catatónia demasiado avanzado según dijeron, y a pesar de su insistencia hacia mi esposo en llevarme a ser atendida a algún asilo él se reusaba y terminó por encerrarme en el sótano de nuestra casa. Podía ver a mis hijos y a los médicos unas cuantas veces por mes, y por ellos me enteré que la sociedad entera creía que me encontraba gravemente enferma y postrada en cama. Mi esposo rara vez me hablaba a través de la puerta unos minutos; porque él decía que no tenía el valor suficiente para mirar los despojos de la mujer que había sido su esposa.

Me dolieron sus palabras al principio, pero no tanto como pensé. Me sentía perfectamente bien. No había razón para hacerme eso. Yo no estaba enferma. Y además sabía que no era mía la culpa porque siempre, un segundo antes de perder la memoria tenía la vaga sensación de haber visto a ese hombre, así fuera reflejado en un espejo. Curiosamente, sucedía cuando Nikki se encontraba cerca de mí, y ahora ocurre con menos frecuencia.

Desde que nació me torturaba pensando qué era lo que había mal en mi hijo, y fue años después que entendí que lo que me hacía querer alejarlo de mí era su extraño parecido contigo, y ese ser malévolo que parecía ser una especie de "ángel de la guarda" para él, pero que a mí me traía desgracias.

Recientemente me ha dado una fiebre terrible, mi apetito disminuyó considerablemente y el espejo me reveló que de un momento a otro podría desaparecer.

Hace un par de noches desperté con la frente perlada de sudor frío y mi cuerpo tembloroso. Él estaba frente a mí, me habló con esa voz cálida ofreciéndome una tregua. Prometió que se alejaría de mi vida si accedía a hacerle un favor. Me negué y mis ojos se cristalizaron en ese momento, mejillas se humedecieron por las lágrimas. Pero para mí tenía sentido. ¿Qué he de decirte Ciel?

Asentí finalmente a su oferta, y pesar de que le dije que sí él no podía darme nada que yo quisiera. Le pedí un día más para besar a mis hijos antes de marcharme. Prometió venir por mí esta noche y sacarme de esta prision, pero no lo necesito. Saldré por mis propios medios. Los sirvientes a menudo colocaban trampas con veneno para ratas en los rincones de este sótano para mantener el lugar adecuadamente salubre para mí, y yo he escondido los trocitos de comida envenenados esperando el momento ideal para usarlos.

Me da miedo morir... no quiero hacerlo... sé que cuando muera te habré olvidado para siempre. Pero ahora sé que no tengo opción Ciel, nunca la tuve. Siempre supe que nuestro destino no era estar juntos..."

Leyó la última parte con cierto nerviosismo imaginándo a Elizabeth escribir con con dificultad mientas sucumbía a los efectos del veneno y bajo sus dedos crujieron y se desgarraron las hojas de papel amarillento. Esa había sido su prometida, y él era el monstruo de su historia por haberla dejado terminar de esa manera.

\- Fue un demonio...- musitó, y apretando los dientes lanzó los pedazos de papel al fuego.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer a Soyundinosaurio y a Annima por tomarse algo de su tiempo para comentar n.n

de corazón espero que les esté gustando esta historia n.n

aprovecho para comentarles que actualmente esta historia se encuentra publicada en Amor Yaoi y whattpad, por si gustan pasar por ahí podrán encontrar algunos otros de mis trabajos ^u^ de igual manera pronto los estaré publicando por aquí.

Les deseo felices fiestas!

 ** _JokerFunthom_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estaba seguro de sus movimientos, pero sabiendo que el diario de Elizabeth estaba en manos de Ciel lo único seguro era que el menor buscaría venganza. Más que sacar esa conclusión por lógica era porque solamente él, su mayordomo, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que en su momento y a pesar de su carácter, a su manera había querido profundamente a su prima. Y aquello no era nada que pudiera reprocharle, pero sí su insistente deseo de cobrar venganza y que esta vez no acudiera a él por ayuda.

\- Tendrá que ser así, joven amo. - musitó dándose una última ojeada al espejo para comprobar que su atuendo estuviera en orden, y luego de ponerse el sombrero salió.

Una chica sacudía sus enaguas luego de que el cliente saliera detrás de ella y le diera una palmada en el trasero antes de lanzarle dos monedas de oro al suelo, las cuales ella tomó agachándose con pereza y enderezándose con agilidad felina. Al volver la vista a ambos lados de la calle dstinguió a un jovencito de cabellos grisáceos observándola, y al cerciorase de que ella también lo había visto caminó lentamente en su dirección.

\- Ven encanto, divirtámonos un rato - musitó la rubia con voz aterciopelada cuando Ciel se encontraba cerca de ella, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello e invitándolo a pasar a la pequeña casita de cuartos elegantes, pero él se detuvo en la entrada mirándola con lascivia y sonriéndole picarescamente.

\- Convénceme - susurró haciendo un puchero.

La chica rió divertida por su comentario, parecía un adolescente difícil. Sonrió y sus manos se deslizaron por los costados del cuerpo de Ciel, y antes de poder llevarlas a tocar su masculinidad él la detuvo.

\- Permíteme probar tus labios - pidió dulcemente acercándose a su oido.

Ella asintió, dudosa al principio, luego convencida e hipnotizada por sus ojos escarlata. No opuso reistencia, simplemente se mordió el labio inferior dispuesta a convercerlo de la mejor manera posible, porque le encantaban esa clase de jugueteos con sus clientes apuestos. Las manos de la chica acariciaron el pecho de Ciel un segundo antes de acercarse a sus labios rosados y él enterró sus dedos marmóreos entre los rizos dorados, asegurándose de que no pudiera safarse de ese beso.

Bastaron un par de segundos, y al separarse ella se desplomó al instante y él se dió la media vuelta para marcharse, lanzándole dos monedas de oro al piso y mientras caminaba se limpió el colorete carmín de los labios que ella le había dejado. Sebastián jamás le permitía jugar con la comida, pero era una de las pocas maneras en que le gustaba matar el tiempo. Casi siempre era de esa manera con las prostitutas, porque aunque había muchas que eran obligadas a ejercer ese penoso oficio había otras que lo hacían por mero placer. Y esa alma tenía un intenso sabor a lujuria, gula y avaricia, justo como le gustaban.

Había llegado a Lyon, y puesto que no conocía la ciudad se aventuró a deambular por las calles con la firme intención de encontrar el hospital Briadcliff. Tenía miedo, porque mientras caminaba había sentido una presencia extraña demasiado cercana a él, quien no llevaba más que su revólver y unas cuantas municiones en el bolsillo.

Aunque le guardaba cierta distancia sentía su presencia cerca. Sus labios curvearon una sonrisa y su lengua contorneó sus colmillos juguetones. Podía ver a Ciel caminar por la calle, muy diminuto, casi del tamaño de una hormiga y él lo seguía dando largas zancadas sobre los tejados y las chimeneas.

\- Tonto. No deberías andar solo a esta hora - musitó febrilmente poniéndose sus guantes blancos para tomar con ambas manos la daga de plata que llevaba envuelta en paños de lino.

Ciel se detuvo cuando distinguió un edificio tan grande como su mansión, débilmente iluminado y del que provenían gritos y aullidos de agonía. El olor a muerte podía respirarse estando más cerca, y aunque al principio se sintió atemorizado sabía que su única opción era ir hacia adelante. Era lo menos que podía hacer en memoria de Elizabeth.

Le sorprendió que hubiera tan poca vigilancia y que hubiera podido burlar a los guardias tan facilmente. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando de cuarto por cuarto a Scarlett sus náuseas crecían y sus manos temblaban. Aquel lugar tenía los pisos y paredes manchados de óxido y mugre, las cortinas rotas y los colchones de las camillas agujerados, los pacientes se retorcían de dolor a falta de anestecia y los cuerpos de la mayoría de ellos estaban cubiertos de manchas sanguiñolentas, otros ya ni siquiera gritaban.

Briadcliff había sido un hospital decente algunos años atrás, pero ahora se encontraba bajo el control de un monasterio que poco le había dejado de hospital; ahora era un asilo destinadp al tratamiento de "enfermos mentales", aunque em realidad, las personas olvidadas por el resto del mundo eran las únicas que llegaban allí. Era como el lugar perfecto para deshacerte de alguien y asegurarte que recibiera un tratamiento tortuoso. Scarlett fue llevada a ese sitio porque no tenía a nadie más que a su hermano Nick, y según los informes policiacos estaba desaparecido.

Una risita mezquina contorneó sus dientes mientras acariciaba la puerta de fierro para empujarla suavemente y que esta le permitiera entrar en la habitación. En medio de la quietud escuchaba las estruendosas pisadas de Ciel en la planta baja y no necesitó adivinar que llegaría pronto.

Scarlett estaba acostada sobre una camilla con la cabeza ladeada, la mano izquierda sobre su vientre y la derecha colgaba por el borde del colchón. Su piel estaba amarilla por la falta de sangre y unas densas ojeras se pronunciaban bajo sus ojos. La miró con recelo, y sus orbes escarlata centellearon juguetones. Era una habitación más elegante y limpia que las otras, donde permitían que los pacientes pasaran la noche previa a la intervención médica de la que muy probablemente no saldrían vivos.

Se acercó y pasó su dedo índice por el controrno de la cadera de Scarlett, ascendió por sus senos, su cuello y luego acarició dulcemente la punta de se nariz.

\- ¡No la toques! - gritó Ciel a sus espaldas, furioso y profundamente decidido a pegarle un tiro al demonio, aunque sabía que eso no le haría nada en realidad.

El mayor rió suavemente al principio y pareció contorsionarse por la carcajada que sobrevino después. Ciel tembló, era la primera vez que lo apreciaba de esa forma, en ese estado tan indecoroso.

\- ¡Finalmente te encontré! - gritó y Scarlett se sobresaltó incorporándose y alternando la mirada hacia ambos demonios evidentemente asustada. Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron tanto como le era posible hacerlo; ella tenía la piel del cuello y la mejilla erosionada por las quemaduras que había sufrido en su reciente accidente.

Dudó un instante, luego regresó a su posición defensiva y apuntó el revólver hacia en mayor - Vete - dijo con tono autoritario y el semblante del otro cambió a uno sombrío. La sombra bajo sus pies se extendio lentamente por el cuarto.

\- No voy a hacerlo Ciel

\- ¡Es una maldita orden Sebastián!

El demonio curveó una sonrisa y se precipitó hacia él desenvainando la daga al mismo tiempo que Ciel jalaba el gatillo. Scarlett aulló atemorizada, la bala no toco ni un cabello del demonio y un segundo antes de que pudiera atravesar el cuerpo de Ciel una tercer figura atravesó el cristal de la ventana haciéndolo añicos e interponiéndose entre ambos.

Ciel cayó al suelo y sobre él el cuerpo de su adorado mayordomo, rodeándolo entre sus brazos protectores y recibiendo gustoso la daga que atravesaba la carne de su hombro en lugar de su contratista.

\- ¿Todavía quieres que me vaya? - ronroneó contra su oido olvidándose del dolor que estaba experimentando. Ciel estaba pasmado de asombro.

\- Sebastián... - susurró ahogando el impulso de abrazarlo.

\- ¡Basta! - bramó el tercer demonio apartándose con un movimiento brusco, dándole a Sebastián el tiempo necesario para levantarse.

El mayordomo sacó dos cuchillos de plata de entre su gabardina.

Ciel se acercó a Scarlett ayudándola a ponerse de pie - vamos - dijo sin asimilar aún el completo parecido entre Sebastián y el otro demonio; el cabello azabache, los ojos borgoña, las mismas facciones y la voz aguda, salvo por un detalle: el lunar que el falso tenía sobre la mejilla izquierda.

\- Váyanse - dijo Sebastián sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro. Ciel no cuestionó la indicación y salió detrás de Scarlett. Tenían poco tiempo, escuchaba a los doctores y al sevicio murmurar y moverse apresuradamente por los pasillos cuando escucharon el estruendoso alboroto.

\- ¿pelearás contra mí en ese estado? - dijo burlándose el demonio mientras su rostro recobraba se verdadera forma. Sus rizos chocolatosos caían hacia atrás, su nariz afilada le daba un toque de elegancia y sus ojos recobraron su color negruzco, el único detalle que conservó su sitio era el lunar - estás tan hambriento que no podrás ni rasguñar...

Un movimiento simple y rápido bastó para que Sebastián se encontrara tan cerca de él para darle un golpe certero por el costado.

\- No me subestimes, que ahora me encuentro tan entusiasmado como para hacerte pedazos de una vez por todas. - dijo dándose una vuelta para propinarle otro golpe por la espalda, pero el otro alcanzó a esquivarlo y se precipitó hacia la ventana. No era rival para Sebastián y lo sabía.

\- Yo también tengo una venganza que cumplir. - fue lo último que dijo antes de saltar por la ventana. Un doctor llegó al momento y se encontró con una escena sorprendente; el ventanal roto, una cama vacía, sangre fresca en el piso y ni un alma en la habitación.

Scarlett estaba consternada, muda de asombro, y aunque le angustiaba la manera en que Ciel la jalaba por el brazo y la obligaba a andar tan deprisa sin decir nada sentía una inexplicable sensación de seguridad.

\- Cuidado - susurró girándose rápidamente y poniéndose delante de Scarlett para protegerla, apuntando su revolver hacia los árboles donde había una silueta acercándose a ellos.

\- Soy yo Ciel. - musitó, y el menor suspiró aliviado bajando lentamente el arma.

\- Llévanos a un lugar seguro - pidió y los tres se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

Alquilaron una habitación demasiado costosa en el centro de Lyon. Scarlett dormía tranquilamente. Ciel la había persuadido posponiendo las explicaciones necesarias para cuando llegara la mañana y ella se encontrara en un mejor estado, pero obviamente era para poder charlar a solas con Sebastián, quien le esperaba ansioso en la salón mirando la ventana.

Ciel suspiró profundamente, después de muchos años se sentía nervioso. Entró discretamente contemplando cómo Sebastián miraba con sorpresa hacia la calle.

\- Esto es sorprendente - inquirió refiriéndose a los automóviles rojos y amarillos que comenzaban a desplazar a los carruajes, tan natural como le fue posible.

Ciel tomó asiento frente a él, apenas separados por unos centímetros que le parecieron inmensamente lejanos.

\- Sigues sangrando... - murmuró posando una mano sobre el hombro del mayordomo, y éste inconsientemente se estremeció. - pero... ya debería haber sanado...

\- No soy tan fuerte como antes, Ciel - dijo con voz aterciopelada encarándolo directamente luego de treinta años, viendo aliviado que dentro de los ojos borgoña del menor la marca del contrato los seguía manteniendo tan unidos - hace años que no he comido nada.

Ciel se puso de pie y caminó hacia el teléfono, pero la mano enguantada del mayor lo detuvo. - llamaré al servicio, mandarán a alguien y cazaré su alma para ti. - explicó, pero el pelinegro pareció no haberlo escuchado y poniéndose de pie agilmente rodeó la cintura del menor, inclinándose un poco para rozar sus labios con una pasión indescriptible.

\- Con ésto me es suficiente. - musitó, y las manos de Ciel se aferraron a la espalda de su abrigo.

\- Mentiroso, yo no tengo alma que darte.

\- No Ciel, no la tienes - dijo estrechando con devoción ese cuerpo tan suyo.

Ciel no opuso resistencia y escondió la cara entre su pecho antes de animarse a hablar.

\- Tú... ¿tú mataste a Elizabeth?

\- No Ciel, no fui yo - tomó su mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo. - pero te juro que asesinaré a quién lo haya hecho, porque jamás me permitiría dejar vivo a quién te haya lastimado.

\- Tú lo hiciste. - recriminó sin poder contener las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

\- Lo sé. - asintió enjugando la perla que rodó por su mejilla. - y estoy dispuesto a servirte por la eternidad para que me perdones.

\- ¿Hasta el final?

\- Por siempre, si para ti es suficiente.

Ciel enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos, haciendo que se inclinara un poco. - con ésto es suficiente, por ahora. - convino, y sus labios se unieron en un beso más dulce que cualquiera hubiera recordado.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Un saludo a Uchiha n.n gracias por tu review.**_

 ** _aquí les dejo el capítulo siete. Espero sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Felices fiestas!_**

 ** _JokerFunthom_**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Ciel se estremeció y luchó fuertemente por mantener los ojos cerrados al tiempo que sus manos en puño se aferraban con rudeza a las sábanas. Sebastián se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama mirándolo, como era su costumbre por las noches, y una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro al ver que la carita del menor se desfiguraba con una mueca entre la pesadumbre y el llanto.

\- Ciel... - musitó y su mano recorrió el contorno de su mejilla, dejándole sentir la calidez de sus manos protectoras - estoy aquí.

Su expresión se relajó y lentamente abrió los ojos. Sebastián suspiró. Apenas recordaba el azul zafiro de ellos, pero encontrarlos tan rojos como los suyos le producía un placer doloroso porque ahora era demonio, y dificilmente le vería morir.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las tres quince, bocchan - contestó mantenteniéndose en esa postura inmóvil.

Ciel sonrió con suficiencia al verlo sentado a su lado, y su mano buscó la suya para entrelazarse. Sebastián gimió suavemente tomándola gustoso y besándole la palma. Era el momento que había esperado por años.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- En todas partes - contestó, incapaz de desviarle la mirada - viajé como podía, escabulléndome en los barcos o en trenes. A veces comía, otras no. - hizo una pausa. - conocí Norte América, la India y gran parte de Europa. Estaba decidido a encontrar a otros seres como yo. Pero no lo conseguí. Regresé para finalmente quedarme en Francia. Mi único propósito era estar tan lejos de Inglaterra como me fuera posible - admitió con vergüenza. Su voz comenzó a quebrarse. - pensé... que así no tendría deseos regresar pero... siempre me sentí terriblemente solo... - tembló - visité un par de veces la mansión esperando encontrarte en ese sitio porque pensaba que quizá tú también me buscarías... y ese era el único lugar donde tuvimos buenos momentos... y... - sus lágrimas le nublaron la vista e intentó ocultar su rostro entre las cobijas, pero Sebastián le tomó por los hombros y le hizo sentarse en la cama, quedando a la misma altura. No dudó ni un segundo al abrazarlo - el sentimentalismo es cosa de humanos - se excusó con una risita nerviosa sin querer disculparse por su aspecto tan patéticamente debil - no es algo que puedas entender.

\- ¿no pensaste siquiera en cómo me sentía? - dijo en un susurro sin ánimos de pelea, sino mas bien como una reafirmación para sí mismo. - no dudé en buscarte desde el momento en que te marchaste. Yo también puedo sentir, aunque no lo parezca.

\- ¿ Entonces por qué fue así? - reprochó, separándose de él con un empujón mientras levantaba la voz para darse seguridad - ¿tú pensaste en mí cuando me tratabas de esa manera tan cruel y fría? - su volumen se apagó gradualmente - no te importaban mis sentimientos porque lo único que querías era mi alma.

\- Bocchan...- susurró, pero no sabía exactamente qué decirle. Suspiró llevando sus manos hacia su camisa blanca y con parsimonia la desabotonó frente a los ojos expectantes del menor, quien se sonrojó sin desviar la mirada. Sebastián llevó su mano izquierda hacia su boca y tomando el guante suavente entre sus dientes se deshizo de él - hay sufrimientos que son necesarios - explicaba tomando la mano del manor entre la suya, llevándola hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Ciel se estremeció. No recordaba haber sentido algo así a pesar de todas las veces que sus manos habían acariciado ese cuerpo - me di cuenta que no quería dejarte, que no quería que me dejaras. Pero fue tarde.

El ojiazul se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- Sebastián...

\- Dime

\- ¿volverás a ser mi mayordomo? - dijo animoso. El pelinegro tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

\- Soy tu mayordomo por la eternidad.

-¿Igual que antes? - ronroneó acercándose a sus labios entrecerrados.

\- Igual que siempre -aceptó rozando sus berfos con dulzura, cepillándolos y lamiendo tiernamente los carnosos labios rozados del menor.

Ciel cedió venciéndose bajo el peso de Sebastián, que poco a poco lo acorraló poniéndose a gatas sobre él. El mayor jaló las sábanas para permitirse ver el cuerpo del ojiazul, con su piel nívea ligeramente erizada mientras su mano le acariciaba por los costados.

\- nghhh... Sebastián... - jadeó contra sus labios, acariciando la entrepierna del oji escarlata. Gimió y su mano enguantada se posó sobre la del menor invitándolo a continuar sus movimientos tortuosos - estás tan bien...

Los dedos de la mano libre del menor se enredaron en los cabellos azabaches. Sebastián con dificultad y en medio de los besos desabotonaba su chaleco, su camisa, y dejaba caer prenda por prenda al suelo.

Ahora era su oportunidad. Ciel se enderezo con rudeza, apoyando su peso en un costado para girar sobre el pelinegro y montarse sobre su vientre. Sintió una deliciosa oleada de calor al sentir la erección de Sebastián rozarle el trasero.

\- Creciste... - musitó con un deje de nostalgia acariciando suavemente la pelvis del ojiazul y luego cerrando la mano en torno a su miembro erecto - tu cuerpo luce diferente.

\- Tu... también...- jadeó articulando las palabras lo mejor que pudo, sintiendo un revoloteo en el estómago cuando Sebastiián comenzó a masturbarle con rudeza - extrañaba verte de esta manera...

\- vamos - pidió enderezándose con ayuda de su brazo libre; sus labios se dirigieron hacia el hombro de Ciel trazando un caminito de besos hasta su hombro, sin distraer a su otra mano de su tarea. - yo tqmbién quiero sentirte.

El menor gemía con fuerza, dejándole notar lo mucho que disfrutaba sus caricias. Separó las piernas un poco más, acomodándose sobre el falo que le penetraba lentamente, sintiendo un inmenso dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿ Me extrañó, Bocchan? - dijo con lascivia manoseando sus glúteos para llegar más profundo. Ciel dejó escapar un gritillo, y apoyándose en los hombros del mayor arqueó la espalda. - ¿Alguien en todo este tiempo te mimó como yo lo hago ahora?

\- No digas cosas tan vergonzosas... - bramó, moviendo las caderas gustoso - no he tenido a nadie más juguetón que tú, perro... - dijo con malicia haciendole reir.

\- Ya veo. - murmuró con un movimiento brusco que le hizo caer de espaldas en la cama. Levantó las piernas del menor y le embistió rápidamente - ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en celo? - jugueteó - se nota que tu cuerpo quiere más...

\- Más... más... - jadeó casi sin voz - más rápido Sebastián...

\- Sí, mi Lord... - y obedientemente continuó disfrutando de su tarea.

.-.-.-.-

La tenue luz de una vela le permitía divertirse en la fría y oscura habitación. Sus manos se divertían formando sombras sobre el papel tapiz descarapelado de la pared y tras escenificar un fragmento macabro de un cuento que recién había leído se echó a reír.

\- Uno, dos... - canturreó regresando a si tarea, y derritió la punta de la barra de cera roja para dejar las gotas caer en el sobre para sellarlo con el viejo cello del heredero de las empresas Funtom - estamos cerca Ciel... más de lo que piensas... - gimió, rompiendo a llorar como si fuera un niño y su mirada recorrió la pieza hasta un rincón oscuro donde había una caja pequeña de madera, polvorienta y desgastada.


End file.
